A Single Rose
by Hoshiko Shinomori
Summary: I was always there…watching you. I was there, watching your back as you left me. And I was there watching the day you came back…with her.


A/N: Okay this story idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Inspiration literally smacked right into me at midnight and kept me up! Anyways, for all the trouble it's caused, hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

-o-o-o-o-o-

A Single Rose

Written by: Hoshiko Shinomori

-o-o-o-o-o-

Summary: I was always there…watching you. I was there, watching your back as you left me. And I was there watching the day you came back…with her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A white rose symbolizes purity, a red rose passion. We had both; a pure and honest burning love.

However, our rose was different.

Ours was one edged with black, lined in shadows. Ours was a love wrought with pain and drenched in blood. We had to fight to survive, but in the end it wasn't enough.

Ours was a love that fell apart. A mere fragment of a rose, withered and trampled on the ground, its petals long since removed. Ours was a love doomed to fail right from the start.

But still I hoped.

Ever since I recovered, I watched your movements. I watched how broken you were, desperately trying to pick up the pieces.

Broken…because of me.

And because I was a coward, that's all I could do, watch and wait. Watch as your fragile crystal wings fluttered away from me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

How long has it been since we were last face to face?

Lying there, bleeding in the cold snow, I thought that was it. I thought that was the end. I had lost all hope and I saw the despair in your eyes; your beautiful anguish-filled eyes.

All life drained from me.

As my blood stained the pure white powder, all I could think was what a fitting end. This love was all an illusion, never meant to be. We were never meant to be. I wasn't supposed to fall for you. I wasn't supposed to love you.

But I did.

I loved you and I still love you. That time, held in your strong arms, your tears mingling with my blood, I reached out for you.

"Don't be sad," I thought, "but don't forget me."

That day I marred your beautiful face. Like that scar, I will always be with you.

Eternally.

But like that scar, I'll forever hold a memory of pain and sadness. For that I'm sorry.

-o-o-o-o-o-

How I survived I'll never know. Even to me, it's a surprise. I should've died, should've been laid to rest.

Apparently Kami-sama had other plans for me.

After the initial confusion and shock was over, elation overtook me. I was euphoric. I would finally be able to be with you. We could be together again, like before.

For a rare moment, I smiled; a true, genuine, happy smile.

However, fate had other ideas.

A few days later, I heard talk about how Battousai was dead, or at the very least, gone from this world. They say that after the revolution was accomplished, the man known as Battousai disappeared.

The man I had come to love…

I turned away, choking back a sob. I couldn't even allow myself to think of the awful truth, not even for a second. It simply wasn't possible…

Did I dare to hope?

-o-o-o-o-o-

For many years I battled with my overwhelming grief. It tore me apart inside, made me feel like screaming, like going to sleep and never waking up. But I bore it all stoically, not a single clue to my state of mind apparent.

Fate was cruel that way.

To think that in the end I was the one living, while you, who had done no wrong, were to die in my place. The worse part being, that you had died believing I was dead. Most likely, you had even blamed yourself for my supposed death; you baka redhead.

Every day was a struggle for me. I moved as if in a waking dream, never thinking more than I had to. I numbed the anguish inside of me, no longer feeling.

Then, after about ten years of this, some news reached my ears from the customers at the inn I worked for.

The B-Battousai was alive. Y-you…were alive.

Rumors of a red-haired wanderer with a cross-shaped scar on his face being spread. They said you were living in a dojo with a bunch of other people.

In that moment I knew; I knew I had to see you, had to confirm your existence with my own eyes. And as much as I had to see you, I knew you needed to see me; to know that I was alive, so that you could stop blaming yourself.

From that day forward I worked hard, saving up any extra money I earned for my journey. My journey…to see you, to once again be with you.

Our reunion.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I had waited; waited all my life for you. Waited…for an answer.

And as I waited, I grew apprehensive.

Did you love me still?

Did you long for me, the way I yearned for you? On cold nights, did you shiver, remembering our warm embraces? Did you remember my scent the way I remembered your scent of sandalwood?

Did you even remember me?

I wanted you more than anything else in the world. I wanted to once again know that gentle touch of yours. I wanted to hear those tender words, meant only for me. I wanted to see your fiery golden eyes as they glowed with desire.

Did any of that mean anything to you?

Finally that day I saw you; saw you with her. That's when I knew the truth.

Yours was a story of happiness. A story…without me. I had become nothing more than a face from the past. Nothing more than a long forgotten memory.

You had moved on. I had to accept that.

It was then that I turned my back on all: our past, my hopes and dreams, the future we'd never have.

And like that cold snowy time many years ago, I disappeared, once more like a ghost, to the shadows where I belonged.

"Be happy Kenshin, wherever that may be."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kenshin look! It's snowing!" exclaimed an ecstatic Kaoru as she whirled around, gentle flakes falling around her.

Kenshin gave out a light chuckle, her childish antics making him lighthearted. He watched as the gentle whiteness perfectly contrasted with her dark hair. Looking around, he took in the serene setting before a splash of red amongst all the white caught his eye.

There, lying in the snow was a fresh cut crimson rose in mid-bloom.

Picking it up gently, Kenshin fingered the delicate flower. For a brief moment, shock and surprise registered on his face before returning to the cheery expression. For tied around the stem was a purple strip of cloth; Tomoe's color.

Suddenly, the air smelled faintly of plum.

Inhaling the sweet fragrance of both blossom and air, Kenshin offered a small smile to the sky, before catching up to Kaoru.

"Tomoe…thank you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Love, like a rose, needs time and affection in order to bud and bloom. It needs room to grow. But like a rose, if neglected, love will wither. It will grow black at the edges and decay, till all that's left is a dried up imitation. And like a rose, it's beautiful while it lasts.

Here I am, a single rose. Alone I stand. Though the death of this rose-colored love leaves room for a new one to grow, never forget me…

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Kk, I don't know if I'll make this a one-shot or not, it all depends on whether people want to see more of this fic or not. Anyways, don't forget to review! Reviews make me a happy authoress.


End file.
